Car Drive?
by Free Parking
Summary: If Nagihiko and Rima can't get along on solid ground, how will they possibly get along carpooling? Rated T for language and attempted fluff.


**So . . . I don't own SC!, any of the songs mentioned, and 'Abbey Road'. Or a camaro, for that matter. Enjoy?**

_Zzzzt._

_Zzzzt._

I was messing with the window in the passenger seat of Nagihiko's car. It was the only thing keeping me from dying out of boredom. And, it made a pretty cool noise.

_Zzzzt._ Up.

_Zzzzt._ Down.

_Zzz-_

"Will you please stop that?" Did he just _interrupt _my window's round? Out of annoyance, I completed it.

_-zt._

"Stop what?" I asked, innocently.

"That-that thing you're doing with the window."

"You mean . . . this?"

_Zzzzt. _The window retreated into the car door.

"Yes, that. It's extremely distracting." He said. "Not that . . . you . . . less than a yard away . . . isn't . . ." He mumbled that last part.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

We sat in silence for about three minutes. See, Nagihiko here was driving me to Yaya's house for a Guardian reunion, which was still a ways away. My car was in the shop (but that story's for another time), and no one else could pick me up.

How very . . . _convenient . . . _of them. I had a feeling that they were still trying to get us together.

Ugh. At times like this, I wish I didn't have such long hair. It was flying everywhere. Out the window, in my face, in _Nagihiko's_ face . . . In an attempt to stop the madness, I rolled up the window.

_Zzzzt._

Ah. I had forgotten how much fun that was. For good time's sake?

_Zzzzt. _Down.

_Zzzzt. _Up.

_Bmmmmmmm. _The window didn't move.

What's the deal? I pushed harder on the window button in frustration.

"Nagihiko, I think there's something wrong with your car. The window isn't going down."

He smirked in response. I stared at him for a few seconds, confusedly, as he kept his eyes on the road. His finger twitched.

_That little . . ._ He was holding down the lock button from the driver's side! I growled.

He chuckled.

I glared.

He chuckled again.

I sighed angrily, knowing a pouty face wouldn't work, and faced the road. Another three minutes went by, the longest three minutes of my life. The silence was almost overbearing.

I reached for the stereo, and turned it up.

" _. . . With my dreams and my cardigan,_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess, WOOH._

_Am I gonna fit in?"_

Yuck. This was that American chick with a personality disorder, wasn't it?

_Click._

"_I'm only gonna break-break, break-break your heart,_

_I'm only gonna break-break, break-break your heart!"_

Then he went into a ridiculously fast rap thing. No thanks.

_Click._

" _. . . Here comes the sun, do-do-do,_

_Here comes the sun, I say, it's alright."_

"Little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter . . ." Nagihiko sang along. What the hell? He listened to this stuff?

I voiced my thoughts.

"Well, yes, it's a classic. Tell me you've never heard of The Beatles?"

I shook my head. What type of band name was _that?_

He gasped, overdramatically, in my opinion. "Look through the glove box, I'm pretty sure I have _Abbey Road_ in there."

I ignored his request.

_Click. _

" _. . . Then she whipped out her gun,_

_And tried to blow me away._

_That, that, dude looks like a lady! _

_That, that, dude looks like a lady!"_

Nagihiko's eyes narrowed. I leaned back in my seat.

Smirk. "I rather like this song, don't you," I paused. " . . . Nadeshiko?"

He didn't respond, only reached over and hit the 'off' button with unnecessary force.

Ugh. I didn't feel like dealing with his PMSing today, so I shut my eyes.

_-Five minutes later-_

We pulled up to a red light.

Am I being paranoid, or is someone watching me?

I opened one eye and inspected the passengers in minivans and trucks around me, which was hard, considering this seat was freakishly close to the ground. What was with this car? My papa told me it was extremely expensive when Nagihiko pulled up in my driveway. What was it called again, a Comoro? Camera?

After fruitless searching, I turned around to see Nagihiko gazing at me with a look of hunger. What the hell?

So _he _was the culprit!

"Nagi? Are you there? Hellooo?" I waved my hand in front of his face a little.

He snapped out of it.

"Did . . . _Did you just call me 'Nagi'?"_

"What? No."

"Yeah, yeah, I think you di-"

_HONK. _

"Keep 'yer eyes on the road, kid, or I'm gonna smash your schmancy little boxcar!" Some old guy yelled from behind us. "You can flirt with that lassie later!"

I blushed.

Nagi . . . Excuse me, _Nagihiko_ floored it.

_-Another five minutes later-_

Now, we're driving through some neighborhood.

Was it me, or is it extremely hot in here? I slowly reached for the window button.

_Zzzzt._

Nagi pulled over, and stopped the car.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, RIMA, ENOUGH WITH THE WINDOW! Am I going to have to put a child lock on that thing the next time I drive you somewhere?"

"HEY. It's so hot in here!"

"I apologize, that must be me."

" _. . . 'must be me' _MY ASS."

"Oh, come on. Tell me you don't find me attractive." He smirked. What was with this kid and smirking?

"I.. I.." I stuttered for a bit. Nice. "That is SO not what we're talking about. Besides, when are you ever going to drive me somewhere?"

"How about this Saturday? I'll pick you up at seven. We'll go see a movie."

"Sounds _spectacular." _I said without thinking.

Wait.

Did I just accept to go on a date with him?

I heard laughter. "Kukai, are you getting all of his?" That voice sounded familiar . . .

"Oh yes."

I looked out my window. I guess his random stopping of the car wasn't a coincidence. We arrived at Yaya's.

I slowly turned my head back to Nagihiko.

"Are they . . . " I was referring to the camcorder Kukai was holding.

"Yes."

**What a lame ending. Review?**


End file.
